


Meet the Dads

by conversekitten



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Petting, M/M, This is sort of an origin story, heavy making out, im changing the rating to be safe, thats all in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Marcus had had a long day, what with talking to Johnny's teachers and fighting with them about petty things. To make matters more frustrating the truck needed repairs, and he was low on cash. So why were these other two gorilla's offering to pay for his groceries?





	1. Meet the couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! This story I bring to you is sort of like an origin story to how Marcus met Stan and Barry. I have come up with several ideas with a few friends on Discord but I like this one the best! So here we go and the rating may change later I don't know.

Marcus had had a long day, what with talking to Johnny's teachers and fighting with them about petty things. To make matters more frustrating the truck needed repairs, and he was low on cash. So why were these other two gorilla's offering to pay for his groceries?  
"Um you didn't need to help me back there. I could have taken care of things." Marcus said as the two apes helped carry his groceries out to the truck. The one named Stan smiled at Marcus.  
"It's no problem, really. Jest wanted to help someone out ya' know? I'm Stan by the way and this is mi mate Barry."  
Barry waved with his free hand and Marcus smiled.  
"Marcus." he said and reached out to shake Stan's hand, after they had put the groceries into the back of the truck. Marcus sighed.  
" 'S been hard lately wot with Johnny, my son, goin' ta school and bein' bullied. The teachers dun't want ta do anything 'bout it and I'm at my wits end. I can't be home a lot of the time cause I work a lot. 'M sorry if I'm boring you with all of this. I have ta go and get home." Marcus said, but before he could leave Stan put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Marcus, was it? I know this may seem a littl' unorthodox but wot if we helped you out with takin' care of your son?"  
Marcus raised an eyebrow and Barry pulled on Stan's coat.  
"Stan wot are you doin'?" Barry whispered and Stan hushed him.  
"You...you've already helped me enough as it is. I couldn't take advantage of your hospitality." Marcus said waving his hand to emphasize his point.  
Stan shook his head.  
"Lyke I said we jest want ta help out. To tell ya the truth, we've been lookin' fer a place to stay fer a couple of days. We just got evicted from our apartment and when I heard that you needed help with your son, I figured that we could strike an arrangement up wit you. I feel lyke that'd be pushin' our luck though."  
Marcus thought about it for a moment.  
Here he was talking to two gorillas who were down on their luck and they were offering to babysit johnny while he went heists, (which nobody knew about thank god), and all they wanted was a place to stay for a few days.  
Marcus sighed then he smiled.  
"I s'pose this could work out of you lot don't mind me not bein' able ta pay you fer babysittin' my son."  
Stan smiled.  
"We dun't mind one bit, right Barry?"  
Barry looked hesitant at first then he pulled Stan aside.  
"Stan wot if he tries somethin' on you? I dun't want this ta be a repeat of wot we went through three months ago."  
"Barry, love, he isn't going ta try anything cause he don't know that we are togetha'. If he does find out then we'll jest tell him, simple as that. Now calm down and let's trust this guy okay? Can I count on you ta trust someone?"  
Barry was quiet for a moment but then he nodded. They turned back to Marcus who waved his keys.  
"You lot ready ta go?"


	2. I kissed a Bloke (and i liked it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimentation is a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll here I am with a new chapter for this story and in this one we get a little steamy! I'm going to change the rating on this just to be safe because in this chapter there is a lot of heavy petting and making out. Whew! So anyway let's get on with this chapter!

Stan and Barry had been at Marcus' place for about three months when the older ape noticed the two other gorilla's holding hands.

Now he had seen a lot of animals holding hands before but they had all been couples or in a platonic relationship. Stan and Barry certainly seemed close but they couldn't be that close.

Could they?

Marcus brushed it off as he got Johnny ready for bed that night then, after reading the little ape a bedtime story, he tucked him in and turned off the light. Marcus was closing the door to Johnny's room when he heard a small thud from downstairs. He approached the stairs and when he stood at the top of them, he could hear slight moaning. Worried that either Stan or Barry could be hurt, Marcus hurried down the steps and was about to flick the light on, when he saw two figures laying on the couch. The moans were coming from the two figures and as Marcus' vision got used to the dark, coupled with the light from the upstairs hallway, he saw it was Barry and Stan. 

Stan had Barry pinned on the couch with his arms above his head as they locked lips, the small moans coming from the pinned ape, as the other gorilla plundered his mouth with his tongue. Barry for his part was moaning like he was in heat, his eyes closed until he opened them to look at his lover and saw Marcus standing there slack jawed.

Barry's eyes went wide and he make a noise in the back of his throat, signaling to Stan as to what was going on. Said ape pulled away and he followed Barry's line of sight, before his own eyes went wide. Stan quickly got up off of Barry and sat on the edge of the couch, before turning on the lamp that sat on the table beside the piece of furniture. 

"Marcus..we um...we were just..." Stan stuttered but Marcus held his hand up.

"I don't care that you two are together but please keep it under wraps. I don't want Johnny asking questions." 

Then with that being said, Marcus left the two gorillas alone. 

He tried not to listen to the moans coming from downstairs but he couldn't help thinking about what he had seen. He rolled over in bed and stared at the wall, letting his thoughts wander to more intimate things. 

What was it like to kiss another man? 

Did it feel good?

How did you even do that? 

Could three men kiss at the same time?

Blushing at that last thought, Marcus shook his head and turned over onto his back. 

He didn't sleep very well that night.

After that incident, Marcus watched Stan and Barry more closely. He observed them as they hugged, laughed, and kissed when Johnny was out of the room. They seemed happy with each other's company and as they sat on the couch on night, watching cricket on the telly, he took a deep breath and approached them from behind. He tapped Stan on the shoulder and when the ape turned around to look at Marcus, the gorilla rubbed the back of his neck. He was clearly embarrassed and a little concerned, Stan stood up from the couch causing Barry to give a noise of protest.

"Marcus? Are you alright?" 

Marcus cleared his throat and after standing up straight, he slapped a serious expression on his face. 

"I need to talk to you lot out in the garage." 

Stan and Barry looked at each other a little confused, but they both followed Marcus as he walked out of the back door, and into the garage. With sweaty palms and a thundering heart, Marcus turned to Stan and Barry. He saw them both thoroughly mystified at this point as to why Marcus had called them out here, but when Stan saw Marcus shaking he came closer. This caused the ape to tremble even more and he began to sweat through his purple dress shirt. As Stan put his hand on Marcus' shoulder, the simple act caused him to blurt out what he had wanted to ask.

"What is it like to kiss another man?!" 

Stan and Barry looked surprised at the question but then Stan chuckled.

"Is that it then? You want to know what it's like to kiss another bloke?" he said and a little red in the face, Marcus nodded. 

Barry came over and whispered in Stan's ear, which caused him to grin. He turned back to Marcus and through lidded eyes asked," Would you like us to show you?" 

The next thing Marcus knew he was pushed against the table and had both gorilla's on either side of him. Stan had turned the radio on to a jazz channel and as a smooth cord played, the two apes began to gently kiss Marcus on his neck. He flinched at the gentle touch and then he bit his lip as Barry nibbled on the skin of his neck. Stan turned Marcus' head to look at him then pushed his lips against the other ape's closed mouth which caused him to gasp. Stan took advantage of that situation and gently pushed his tongue into Marcus' mouth, touching the tip to the other wet appendage. Marcus squeezed his eyes shut as a fierce blush overtook his face and Stan paused before receiving a grunt of permission for him to continue. Stan intertwined his tongue with Marcus' and had the ape moaning into his mouth. As a small trickle of drool came out from in-between their connected orifices, Barry pushed his hand into the purple dress shirt that the Marcus was wearing. 

Marcus jumped when Barry's hand brushed against a nipple but then he puffed out his chest, encouraging the touch. Barry smiled wickedly as he tweaked the sensitive nipple, setting Marcus' face aflame. Using his right arm, Marcus grabbed onto Stan's shoulder and pulled him closer, so their tongues crashed together as their lips melded. Using his left hand he stroked Barry's back as the gorilla kissed his exposed collarbone. 

Pushing Marcus' boundaries a bit, Barry unbuttoned the next few buttons on the gorilla's dress shirt. When Barry got no reaction from Marcus, he kept unbuttoning the shirt until it was open all of the way. Barry then got on his knees and began to kiss Marcus' stomach and abs. With a wet pop and a string of saliva connecting their mouths, Marcus pulled away from Stan and gasped out loud. He breathed heavily as Barry peppered Marcus' stomach with kisses and pushed his hands into the shirt to stroke the ape's sides. Then Stan took his tongue and trailed it from Marcus' collarbone all the way back up to his mouth, where he wrapped his tongue once again around the gorilla's. 

Marcus was in heaven.

Johnny sighed as he walked down the stairs with his little teddy bear clutched in his right arm, and an empty glass clutched in his left hand. He needed a drink of water and his dad hadn't answered when he had called for him. Thinking that he could be self reliant, he had gotten out of bed to venture into the kitchen for his own glass of water. Walking into the kitchen, Johnny found the step stool that he used to reach the faucet but as he pushed it over to the sink he heard a commotion coming from the garage. Clutching both objects in his little hands, Johnny summoned his bravery and walked towards the door that led out into the garage. When he pushed it open however, he was greeted by the sight of his dad laying on a table with Stan and Barry hovering over him. He had met Stan and Barry about a month ago and they were nice enough, but here they were wrestling without him!

"Dad!" Johnny called out and Marcus immediately froze. He sat up on the table all red faced while Stan and Barry looked behind them. They saw the three year old standing there with his teddy and empty water glass and they came up with an explanation.But before they could say it, Johnny surprised them with his own little comment.

"You're wrestling without me? I wanna' wrestle too!" 

A light bulb went off in Marcus' head and as he fixed his shirt and smoothed down his fur, he smiled at Johnny. 

"Johnny m'boy you're too young to be wrestlin' with us. We're really strong and we've had a lot of practice." 

"Oh...then can I have a glass of water? Teddy and I are thirsty." Johnny asked holding up his empty glass. Barry laughed as he went over and scooped the little ape up into his arms.

"Come on then. Let's get you and teddy that glass of water." 

When Barry left with Johnny, Stan smiled at Marcus before putting his arm on his shoulders. 

"So how was your first kiss with two blokes?" 

Marcus couldn't look at him while he said,"Very nice." 

Stan turned Marcus' face towards him and he smiled. "Let's try it again sometime." 

Marcus nodded but when they both went into the house, the ape nearly chocked when Johnny asked," Daddy why are you, Stan, and Barry all sweaty?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating but life has been hectic! The inspiration for this chapter came to me after cleaning out the fridge. Just so you know, nobody in this story is straight.

Marcus had a lot on his mind.

He had been pouring over his plans for the next heist but what had transgressed the other night was still warm in his mind. 

He had always been so sure about his sexuality but little things began to creep into his mind. The empty feeling he had gotten after he and his ex wife had had sex, a forced nonchalance when met with an attractive male animal and the urge to hold their hand. Not to mention the way he had looked at male animals with fascination when he had been four and had discovered a pile of his dad's playboys. Could it be that he had pushed it all down inside and it had not come to the surface until now? 

Marcus rubbed his eyes in frustration and went into the kitchen to get a beer. After pulling the top off he took a swig and then noticed the clock. He chocked on the sip of beer when he saw it was three o' clock! He had told the PTA that he would start coming earlier in the day to pick up Johnny from school and the though that he was late made him look desperately for the keys to the car. When he found them, he grabbed his wallet, poured the beer out, then rushed to the door, only to open it and see Barry standing there with Johnny balanced on his right hip with a bag of groceries on his left hip. The little ape smiled his gap toothed smile and waved at his relieved father. 

"Hi Daddy!"

Marcus chuckled then looked at Barry.

"Thank you so much for going and getting him Barry." 

The gorilla smiled as he put Johnny down then snuck past Marcus into the house. 

"It was no trouble Marcus. I had seen Johnny's schedule up on the fridge before I left for the store and figured it would give you a break to work if I go and got him." 

Barry placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and started to unpack them while Marcus rubbed the back of his neck both relieved and nervous. He couldn't deny that Barry is an attractive gorilla and Marcus had actually always preferred large set animals. The gorilla wanted to go over and kiss Barry on the head as a thank you, but something was holding him back. He began to feel nervous, his heart beating fast and his palms sweating. Marcus walked closer and was almost going to tap the other gorilla on his shoulder, when suddenly Barry turned around. 

"What would you like for dinner Marcus?" 

Sweat rolled down Marcus' temple and he realized that his arm was bent upwards and his pointer finger was outstretched towards the ceiling. 

"Uuuuuum....a drive! I need to go for a drive!" 

Filled with embarrassment and confusion, Marcus grabbed the car keys from the table in the hallway and rushed out the door. Barry looked out of the window and watched as Marcus peeled out of the driveway and down the street. Johnny came into the kitchen and looked around. 

"Where's my dad mister Barry?" 

Barry chuckled and helped Johnny up into his chair.

"Well your daddy had to....go to the store again because I forgot something. Now what would you like for dinner?" 

Johnny smiled up at Barry.

"Peanu' butta 'n nanna samich!" 

Barry chuckled to himself and ruffled Johnny's hair making the three year old giggle. 

" Comin' right up." 

Johnny's eyes sparkled up at Barry and the little ape threw his tiny arms up into the air. 

"Hooray!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Marcus is a nervous wreck lol Hope you liked this chapter and there will be more to come! Also if you want to throw ideas at me then go ahead because I'm open to them!


End file.
